The Swing Club
by The Ultimate Person
Summary: Wanting something more out of Republic City's nightlife, Korra goes along with Asami for a night full of jazz, dance, and idiotic spinning. Welcome to the Swing Club. Korrasami.


**AN:** My first Legend of Korra fic. Just a short fluffy one, mixing together my love of Korrasami and 1920's jazz. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

They called it a "swing club".

She got excited just by the sound of it. A swing club. The very embodiment of the jazz filled, rag-time nightlife that she heard Republic city harbored so well. Out of all the things she wanted to explore within the city, the swing clubs were on high on her list. The area she heard so much of didn't seem like much at first glance. She can remember strolling down the typical run down blocks during the day time, nothing of significance catching her eye all the while. Just an array of windows draped with curtains, blinds, even the occasional ones barricaded with wood. The shops seemed almost abandoned in their inactivity, only to once in a while be graced by the presence of an old man sweeping the sidewalk, and that was on one of the more particularly hectic days. Nothing outstanding. Nothing eye-catching. Just a street like any other.

But then nighttime came, and she could only swear that she'd make the wrong turn somewhere, or that this just had to be the wrong place. Because something, something that she just couldn't place a finger on, came to life at night. Maybe it was street, maybe it was the people, or maybe it was the very embodiment of the evening running like a river through the alleys, with noise, laughter, and music sparking throughout the night, with vibrancy of its own. Colorful lanterns were strewn out across the buildings, with a stream of fresh faces in their finest set of clothes would enter in, drenched in sweat and nighttime euphoria, even throughout the cold autumn nights. She could hear the sound of horns, strings, and percussion, blaring out of them relentlessly, just about able to knock down the wall panels through sheer sound alone. It was ritzy, it was bombastic, and it was everything Tenzin had told her to avoid.

So naturally, she was dying to be a part of it.

The fact was hard to hide the second Asami brought it up. The heiress, unsurprisingly, needed somewhere to let loose once in a while like anyone else would, and a nice upbeat street corner was just her spoonful of medicine. So when she had offered the avatar a night out with her to one of these clubs, Korra couldn't help but jump at the chance. It was a chance for her to really sink her teeth into the meat of Republic City's infamous nightlife. Something real, something substantial, something undeniably raw was what she was missing, and this was her chance. So she jumped, and her companion was just as eager to take her on the ride.

Asami, however, insisted that the ride would involve smoothly rolling out in a Satomobile, considering how most would do more than blink an eyelash at the appearance of an enormous polar bear-dog breaking through the dance floor. Fair enough point, but the avatar made it point that they were really missing out. They rode in behind a line of others like them, seeking to make a classy appearance. Asami, while as humble as she could possibly be, still was unable to make her entrance any less than dynamic. With right leg stretched out, she stepped onto the side walk, ruby red heels coming down with the vigor of an earthbender followed by a more loosely fitted, yet practically designed dress of the same color, capable of stunning anyone standing within ten feet of her, in typical bombshell fashion. Korra, on the other hand been donned in a more masculine flair, which she didn't mind, knowing that it fit better with the scene. She even liked the pants, tunic and stylish over-laying vest, all in water tribe blue, making her all the more confident to step through the doorway of the club.

Her first step through the doorway was nothing like she would've expected. The second she placed a foot within the building, she was sucked into a different world, soaked in sweat, sake, and the blues. The tables had been hastily pushed to side, leaving larger room for the crowd of dancers. The source of the music was in the back of the room, where the band jammed out. The drums were fast, hard and heavy, coming down and rolling out a beat as fast and driving as a train, thunder booming at the will of sticks and brushes. The upright bass walked at a brisk speed, melodically playing along with the beat of the snare, all while the notes from the keyboard danced about. The horns had a soul of their own, drilling out solos like banshees, from the high pitched trumpet spitting out a brassy swung out tune, to the Saxes droning in the back. This collection of sound, this siren call of energy, was what they called jazz and it played the crowd like a mob of wild animals. Feet kicking and shuffling, heels and boots making their mark on the worn out wooden floors. They spun, dipped, jumped, and just went all out, often with a partner. She could feel the accumulated sound and heat buildup within the room to the point where she thought it would exploded out it sheer pressure from containing this much energy.

Before the avatar could gather another second to take it all in, she already feel a soft pair of hands grasp for her own, pulling her onto the dance floor. Korra was, to say the least, hesitant to enter the floor so suddenly, seeing as there were so many wild and intricate dance moves that she had just spotted in a second, with no possible method of matching. Nevertheless, the heiress smiled at her, her smile all the more brightened by the warm orange lights that dimly lit the area, urging the avatar on. And just like that, her friend's legs were moving in just the same fashion as the others, kicking and tapping, with an impressively fast coordination that she'd never seen in a ballroom before. Even when Asami let loose, she was still graceful and coordinated, putting the avatar in a trance, only to be broken when she felt her hands grabbed once again.

There was a playful glint in her eyes, as she did a little twirl, Korra still looking absolutely dumbstruck. Asami leaned into her friend's ears, whispering. "Just do what comes naturally."

Korra was at a loss. Despite the moving tempo and the pulsing urge to dance along, the steps still refused to reach her feet. She peaked back up at Asami, her face still lively and happy, though understanding of the poor avatar's predicament. She made her steps smaller, her movements more calm, trying her best to ease her in. Little by little, Korra began to tap her feet along with the tempo. More in more, he steps evolved into more bouncy energized movements, hopping and stepping about like the rest of them. She couldn't help but smile, letting out a giggle. She looked back at Asami and mock-seductively wriggled her eyebrows, making her friend smile all the brighter.

It was still a bit awkward at first; a stumble here, a foot stepped on there, a mumbled "shitshitshit" sprinkled here and there. It took a while, but eventually, Korra seemed to get the hang of it. Her feet were moving, bouncing almost, to the beat of the music, as she could feel herself loosen up. Firmly grasping their hands together, Asami would pull the other girl close against her, chest to chest, before pulling back, giving them space to twirl and jump and stumble idiotically around to their hearts content, not minding the odd glares they'd occasionally receive. The music continued to blare with the same amount of buoyant energy, the sound of skillfully blown horns and hands-clapping emitting all throughout the room. Asami couldn't hold in her laughter, watching the dance-inept avatar finally get into it. They began to spin around together, the perimeter of the bathroom becoming more and more hazy.

Even though she was originally lost at what to do, Korra was now lost in what she was doing. More specifically, who she was doing it with. Even amongst all the sound and ruckus surrounding them, she could still hear every burst of laughter, every pant of breath coming from the heiress, crystal clear. Their hands grasped tightly against each other, as she watched her spin, dip, and slide across the floor with her. When they came close, she could smell the scent of her perfume come off her, still fresh among the seedy surroundings. The moment was simply intoxicating. In her newfound bravado, she reached for her friend's hips, lifting her up in the air alongside a brassy crescendo, spinning her around all the while. The lighting was perfect, the music was just right, and Asami's deep emerald eyes met her's like a spark, sending tingles down her spine. The heiress was lowered back into the avatars arms, slowly grazing against each other until Asami's feet touched the ground, her hands steady atop of the Korra's shoulders, and Korra's hands still steady against Asami's hips. The song ended in big flurry of rolling piano keys, cymbals crashing, and the horns reaching their big final high note, before all coming to one definite stop. As the crowd hollered and whistled, Korra rested her sweat drenched forehead against Asami's, both of them panting uncontrollably. She smiled sheepishly, all the while struggling to maintain her breath. Asami did the same back, squeezing her shoulders more so.

Korra tried her best to come off smooth, to say something cool and witty. "Hey there," was all that came out.

Nevertheless, Asami chuckled, her right hand sliding towards the other girl's cheek, warm and gentle. "Hey yourself." Korra had to admit, even amongst all the glitz and pow the club provided, it was Asami's lips pressed against her own, that made her body light up like a fuse, as she brought her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist all the while.

When the duo got back in the Satomobile, the cold outside air was a huge refresher, the nice cool breeze just about kept them from expiring. Everyone else began to leave the building, weary and most likely drunk. They made their way back home, back to their usual normal lives, up until night fell again and the horns would came back to life. Korra settled down into her seat, worn out and exhausted. Despite that, the avatar looked back at Asami with an excited glint in her eye. "That ... That was fun. Did you have fun? I had fun. That was really fun!" she said, barely containing herself. "Can we come here again soon?"

Asami shook her head and sighed, unable to hide her small grin. Her right hand snaked over Korra's seat, finding its place in her "friend's" hand. "Sometime perhaps. Give it a while though. These shoes have been killing me," she said, rubbing her ankles together. "Y'know, I'd like to see you dancing around in heels for once."

The water bender cocked her eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?"

Asami turned back to her, with a smirk on her lips. "If you want it to be. Four inches or it doesn't count."

"Three."

"Four. And winner gets dibs on riding Oogi."

Korra closed her eyes, her other hand falling against her chest. "My mistress is a cruel one," she switched to slightly more formal tone of voice. "I accept your challenge Ms. Sato. Don't forget to bring those shoes ... And some ice packs." There's she nothing loved more than making Asami laugh, aside from the affectionate squeeze of hand she felt. The wind rushed past them as the Satomobile took off, leaving behind the strung out lanterns and crowded streets. And even as Korra began to drift off into sleep, she still hummed the tune to herself, their dance still playing out in her head.

The swing club wasn't the only thing she fell in love with that night.


End file.
